


Born on the Fourth of July

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born on the Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Since Steve was born on the Forth of July I thought it was my duty to write Forth of July/Birthday porn

Steve was in his room in The Avengers tower. He was sitting at a small wooden table sketching. Big band music filled the air. A large window filled the room with yellow sunlight.

As his pencil slid across creamy white paper he thought that things had changed, but drawing was still the same. Speaking of changes the biggest change had been his relationship with Tony. They had gone from not getting a along (that was an understatement) to being teammates to something more.

Steve didn't want to put a label on it and that was just fine with Tony. Steve smiled as he thought about Tony and he decided he would try to capture Tony's grin on paper next. He had already filled pages and pages with Tony's expressive hands and the hard planes of his muscles.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. He sat down his sketchbook and went to the door. Pepper was standing in the doorway.

'Hello, Pepper. Is something wrong?'

'I was wondering if you could get Tony to eat dinner. He's been working on a project and he needs a break.'

'Of course. Consider it done.'

Pepper smiled and her eyes sparkled. As she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek he felt his cheek heat up. It wasn't everyday he was kissed by a beautiful woman. He decided that after he drew Tony he would draw Pepper, if it turned out good he might even give her the drawing. 

Steve walked into Tony's workshop, his footsteps clanged on a metal floor. Motorcycles glistened under florescent light. Various projects in different states of completion were strewn around the room. Tony was crouched on the floor, bent over a motorcycle. Steve just watched as Tony's hands moved over metal.

Tony's hands were tan and strong. They could take apart alien technology, but could also gently move over Steve's naked skin. After Steve got his fill of watching Tony work he coughed. 

Tony turned around and a wide grin spread across his face. 'Hey, Cap. What's up?'

'Pepper thought it would be a good idea if I took you out for dinner.' Tony stood up and Steve moved close, he caught the scent of oil and grease.

'Oh yeah? Sounds good. Where you want to go?'

Steve shrugged. 'I thought you could decide.'

'Oh. I thought that since it's your birthday tomorrow we could go out for a birthday dinner.' Tony said as he moved close and kissed Steve's cheek.

Steve's eyes went wide. He had mo idea Tony knew his birthday. 'You know my birthday?'

'Of course. My dad kept detailed notes about you and it's hard to forget that your birthday is the Fourth of July.' 

Visions of a fancy restaurant filled his head. 'Oh, should I change my clothes?' 

'Nah. You're good. I however need a shower. Want to join me?' Tony asked with a wink.

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. No matter how much sex they had it was still a surprise when Tony asked. He still remembered what it was like to be a short, skinny guy that ladies didn't take a second look at.

'Ah... Ah I would like that very much.'

'Great! Lead the way, Cap.'

As they walked out up the garage and up to Tony's room in The Avengers tower, Tony kissed Steve's neck and rubbed his hands over Steve's chest and stomach. His hands were warm and rough and by the time they made their way to the bathroom they were both hard.

The bathroom was steel and white marble. A large shower sat in the middle of the room. The shower was surround on three sides by clear glass and a marble bench jutted out from a wall. The bench was big enough for Steve and Tony to have sex on; they had done that many times.

Tony's hands stripped Steve of his clothes and removed his own clothes. Steve just watched. Tony was tan and lean, his dark nipples against his tan skin. The arc reactor glowed in the middle of his chest. 

Steve reached out and ran his fingers over Tony's arc reactor. If it hadn't been for that piece of technology they never would have met. 

Even though when they had first met he had called Tony just a big man in a suit of armor, now he couldn't imagine his life without Tony and it wasn't just about the sex. Although the src was very good. He knew he would never be able to tell Tony that, he wasn't good at talking about feelings, but he hoped Tony knew. 

Tony lift his hand and brought it up to Steve's. 'You okay?'

'Yeah. I was just thinking.'

'Now is not the time for thinking, now is the time for a dirty shower. You still up for that?'

Steve shook away his melancholy. 'Yeah.'

Tony let go of Steve's hand and reached over to turn on his shower. Almost instantly the water heated up filling the room with warm steam.

They both stepped into the shower and Steve groaned as warm water hit his skin. Of all the things he had liked about the Army, the icy cold showers had not been one of them. Patton had been a stickler for cold showers.

As Tony's hands slid over Steve's shoulders they kissed. It was a sloppy kiss with tongues that brushed against each other. Tony's hand slid down between them and he grabbed both of their hard cocks and stroked. 

Steve broke the kiss and groaned as Tony tightened his grip. Steve's hand joined Tony's and the stroked together

Faster and faster they stroked. Steve felt his orgasm building and bit down on Tony's shoulder as he came. Tony shuddered as he came. They held on to each other as warm water slid down their skin.

After they cleaned up from their shower and put their clothes back on they got into Tony's car and Tony drove them to a restaurant called The Greasy Spoon. The booths were covered with bright red fabric and there was a black and white checkerboard pattern on the floor.

Apparently it was built in the style of a fifty's diner. Although Steve hadn't lived through the fifties it was still his favourite place to eat. 

They walked into the diner and sat down at a booth. A waitress with blond curls came over and handed them menus. 

They ordered and talked as they waited for their food. Tony talked about science and while Steve might not understand most of the words he still listened to every word. He could have listened to Tony all day.

Once their food came their waitress handed Steve a piece of paper. 

'What's that?' Tony asked.

Steve read the note. 'Our waitress wants me to know that she finishes work in an hour and wants to take me out for drinks.'

'Really? Are you going to let her down easy?' Tony said with a grin

'Of course.'

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. There was something he wanted to ask Tony. 'Do you like me just because of the way I look?'

Steve looked up at Tony and he looked confused.

'Huh? What makes you think that?'

'When I was skinny women wouldn't give me a second look, but now they're always hitting on me and I thought... That is to say...'

'You think I like you just because you're good-looking?'

'Don't you?'

Tony took Steve's hand in his. 'I'll admit the way you look is a plus, but I also like that big brain of yours. You might not understand my science talk, but you're street smart. Hell, if I was dropped seventy years into the future I wouldn't do half as well as you do.'

'Thanks. Just so you know I like your big brain too.'

Steve grinned. He had no idea Tony felt that way. 

Once they finished dinner they went back to The Avengers tower. Once they were in Tony's apartment Steve looked down at his watch. It was 12:34. That was perfect.

'Will you look at that. It's the Fourth of July. Can I have anything for my birthday?'

Tony's hands slid under Steve's shirt and rubbed skin. 'Sure. Anything you want?'

'Take off your clothes.'

'Oh. I like this plan,' Tony said as he pulled his shirt up over his head. 

Steve watched as Tony took off his clothes. Tony moved with a purpose. As he took off his pants, his hard cock stood erect, the tip was deep red and glistened with pre-come. Once he was completely naked, Steve spoke.

'Sit down on the couch.'

Tony moved over to his couch and sat down. Steve wasted no time in moving between Tony's legs and licking at the head of Tony's cock.

Tony's fingers combed through Steve's hair. 'Oh yeah. Keep doing that.'

Steve was more than happy to oblige. He swirled his tongue around Tony's cock and took into his mouth. Tony groaned as Steve took Tony's cock into his mouth. 

Steve took Tony deeper and deeper until Tony whole cock was in his mouth. He backed off until only the cock-head was in his mouth. His used his tongue to poke at the slit and Tony came filling Steve's mouth with salty come.

Steve's own cock was still hard, but there would be time for that later. He was certain that Tony wouldn't be against more birthday sex.

Steve whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'You know if you keep doing that I might just come again.' Tony said as he combed his fingers through Steve hair.

'Really?'

'Anything is possible. Do you want your birthday gift now?'

'I thought this was my birthday gift.'

After several minutes Tony and Steve got up and made their way to Tony's garage. Tony was still naked, but he didn't seem to mind. Once in the garage Tony moved over to something covered with a sheet. He removed the sheet and a motorcycle glistened under the lights.

Steve walked over to it and ran his fingers over the tank that was covered with the Stars and Stripes.

'This is for me?' Steve asked.

'Yep. I made a Captain America special. It even had rocket launchers.'

'Amazing! I love it!'

Tony came up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve. 'I thought you would.'

He did, he really did. He was a little worried he would never be able to top that for Tony's birthday, but he was certainly going to try.


End file.
